Never Call Anyone A Freak, Loser, or a Fatass
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Prince Charming hurts Shrek and Fiona and steals triplets who is holding them as ransom for being the king of Far, Far Away, and it’s up to Carley and me to get them back.


Summary: Prince Charming hurts Shrek and Fiona and steals triplets who is holding them as ransom for being the king of Far, Far Away, and it's up to Carley and me to get them back.

I was walking in the Poison Apple with Carley, seeing Prince Charming talk about how he took the babies without Shrek or Fiona realizing it, along with saying how stupid they were for it who saw me walking up to him, along with Carley that smirked.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in, fellas. It's the slow rubber werewolf dullard and her sidekick Blindy," Charming said as everyone in the bar laughed, "What do you freaks want? Oh, let me guess. You don't know because you're too dense to answer."

"I'm here to get the babies back from you and give them back to Shrek and Fiona," I simply said.

"Oh? You came here for the kids, huh?"

"You don't have the right to take them from Shrek and Fiona," Carley said.

"Like you freaks care about those fat asses," Prince Charming said as he stood up, "But if that's what you want, then fine. But you'll have to fight me for it. If you win, which I don't see happening, then I'll return the babies to you and you're half blind friend."

"What happens if I lose?" I asked him.

"If you lose, you two become my lackeys and do whatever I want you guys to do," Prince Charming said walking outside, "That is, unless you're too scared to fight me."

Everyone in the bar laughs at me and Carley as I walked outside, accepting the challenge with Carley behind me, along with the people in the bar who wanted to see this event.

Outside, I was standing a few feet away from Prince Charming who looked at me and laughed, "You really think you can fight me all alone? You're just a stupid little girl that can't even hurt a fly! Maybe you should leave with your friend while you have the chance."

I didn't say anything as Carley was about to attack Prince Charming until I grabbed her by the back of her shirt. "What are you doing? Let me go. I want to fight him!"

"Let me fight him first, and if things get out of hand, then you can come in and help me, okay, Carley?" I silently told her who stopped squirming and understood as I let her go.

"Okay," Carley said as Prince Charming cracked his knuckles and saw his entire body begin to shoot out electricity.

"Here I go!" His body turns into electricity as he bounces off of objects that are in his reach, seeing that I wasn't moving from where I stood who began to quicken his pace that he was invisible to everyone's eyes.

'I hope Leah knows what she's doing,' Carley thought.

"You call those ogres of yours _friends_? Oh, I see. You saw them as an opportunity to see who they are and realized how stupid they are to you! Especially that stupid donkey and his mutant children. What makes you think fighting me will change anything when you return the babies to Shrek and Fiona? You don't know a thing about what's going on! You're just a nuisance that butted into everyone's lives!" As Prince Charming was talking this crap to me, I began to get angry as Carley saw my eyes change from their normal shade of dark brown, to gold yellow with slanted pupils, grow long sharp nails and fangs like a wolf, hearing him say, "Oh, I see that you're getting angry! Look at you! You're just a stupid little girl who's a fatass like your other fatass friends! You're probably so fat, that you can't even lift a finger for being like that!"

"You said that I'm a fat ass who can't even throw a punch, you say?" I uttered as I lifted my right hand and bawled it into a fist.

"Dude, just hurry up and kick her damn ass already!" A Cyclops told Prince Charming.

"It would be my pleasure!" He hurdles himself towards me in full speed, saying "Farewell, Freak!" As he was about to strike me, I gave him a hard punch to the face that sent him crashing to the ground!

Prince Charming spat out blood as everyone was silent on what occurred as they saw that I not only punched him into unconsciousness, but I left a punch mark on the left side of his fist as they saw his blood, that covered my knuckles, run down my fist.

"O-Okay, Charming, the funs over. Get up and finish her," The Cyclops said, seeing that Prince Charming wasn't getting up at all as a pool of blood began to form around his mouth, "Come on! Get up, man! This girl can't defeat you! You ate the Shock-Shock Fruit, dammit!"

"Dude….did she really….kill Prince Charming?" A person said in disbelief.

"No way! She couldn't have!...Could she?"

'Wow. I guess Leah _didn't _need my help after all,' Carley thought with at smile on her face as I looked at the rest of the crowd and said in a cold hearted voice…..

"Unless you want to face the same fate as this Mama's Boy, one of you better bring the kids out here…..Or else."


End file.
